


with bated breath

by kuro49



Series: there's an earth out there like ours [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Earth-3, Jason Todd is a Talon, M/M, Referenced Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: Roman is a good man with good intentions, and Jason can be many things in the face of that kind of kindness.Except, he was always going to be Talon.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman, Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Series: there's an earth out there like ours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729030
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75
Collections: Jason Rare Pair Challenge





	with bated breath

**Author's Note:**

> alternative summary is: roman is an ethical business owner who doesn't fuck, he makes love. 😔
> 
> warnings for the usual earth-3 stuff but also the most vanilla sex.

Roman Sionis looms over him in a very familiar position.

One that Jason knows by heart, by soul, by every fiber of his muscles when he is laid out flat on his back on a bed as soft as this one.

After all, the silhouette he carves into Jason’s vision is an in between to what he’s used to seeing: Owlman and Talon. His body reacts before his head can. Anticipating the expectation that comes with belonging to Owlman even if the breadth of Roman's shoulders are nowhere close to being as wide as the broad line of Thomas. Dropping into submission even if Roman is bigger than Dick in his full Talon uniform.

For a good long moment, it still freezes him in place.

To await for the way Thomas likes to push his knees to his chest before he fucks into him in one shove or the way Dick likes to keep his mouth occupied the whole time while Thomas takes him.

“Jay—” 

A blink of his eyes and he finds his lashes coming away damp, a touch that cascades warmth when Roman brings a hand to cup Jason’s jaw, a thumb sweeping along his cheekbone, smearing salt. Jason swallows, tries for a smile that wobbles. 

“—We don’t have to do anything at all if you don’t want to.”

For a man with an honest business in Gotham on the verge of bankruptcy, Jason only sees kindness in the pair of brown eyes that is gazing over him. None of the desperation that he thought he’d find, not even a speck of greed or hunger in the depth, only worry, and Jason isn't sure he's ever really been on the other end of an emotion like that.

Jason shakes his head, but nothing changes though. 

It isn’t Thomas looking down at him with expectation for Jason to open up his mouth and take him down to the hilt in one swallow, let the thick head of his cock hit the back of his throat until there’s the tears stinging the corners of his eyes in reflex as Jason struggles to breathe. And it most definitely isn’t Dick threading a hand in his hair to tilt his head back, grip pulling tight enough for the roots of his hair to ache as he works his other hand over his cock, a couple more strokes and he is coming warm and messy all over Jason’s face. 

It is still Roman watching him with all the patience that neither Thomas nor Dick would have even on their most indulgent days.

Jason reaches up with one arm and drags Roman down to him by the back of the man's neck, feeling the soft brush of Roman’s mouth against his throat without any fear for a sink of teeth hard enough to draw blood.

“You can’t mark me up or they’d know.” Jason murmurs, his other hand reaching for the inside of Roman’s slacks. Feels the way the man is painfully hard for him. Hears the groan Roman lets out as Jason runs his hand against him, and there is power to that. “Even if it’d be quite a nice change to have anything else aside from the imprint of their teeth and the feeling of their hands all over me.” 

Roman turns his head, presses a kiss to Jason’s jaw, and it isn't even the recollection, it is how gentle Roman is with him that makes this all the more unbearable. 

“Sometimes I wake up in their bed and I’m missing hours of the day.” Jason’s breath hitches as he guides the head of Roman’s cock to his soft entrance. “I—I don’t really know what they do during that time but— _ah_ ,” Jason cants his hips downwards and it allows him to take Roman in easily, his rim swallowing him up readily when Roman’s cock is slicked from precum and his own passage is still soaking wet inside from all the other times Thomas and Dick have already taken him today. “I only know the way it feels when they’re done with me. And it aches all over, inside too.”

Roman makes a noise, and Jason can hear the dull edge of pain behind it like a visceral blow but he knows it isn't anything physical. Not when he knows the sound men make as they bleed out. Not when Jason is meeting every thrust with enthusiasm in the way as he knows it as he fucks himself down on Roman’s cock.

“I’m so sorry, Jason.” Roman tells him, and it nearly startles a laugh out of Jason when it bleeds sincerity.

Because of all the men in his life, and there’s been plenty, more dead than alive if he ever thinks about them anymore, Roman isn’t the one that should be saying sorry for anything. Yet here he is, apologizing as he fucks him in the missionary position with the lights off in the room, his mouth trailing kisses like Jason is something precious when he answers to Jason’s every whim. 

Short of threading their fingers together so he can hold his hand as he fucks him, Jason didn't even think sex could be done this way. 

“Come in me.” Jason lets out in a rush, his grip at the back of Roman’s dress shirt tightens. He tugs at him, whines a little too when Roman stills all together to look at him. His face is flushed, his bright red mouth is parted on every pant, and he can’t imagine what Roman sees when he’s like this. “Please, Roman. They came inside earlier, they wouldn’t know the difference. I want y—”

“God, Jay.” Roman bites out as he starts to move again, this time harder than the pace he was keeping before. Except it never even brushes up along the line of harsh or brutal or too much, Roman’s hold is careful at every turn and Jason isn’t being felt up. Instead, each touch feels more like a caress. “No wonder they’d never let you go.”

Even when Roman stares at him, there’s not a glint of a leer in those eyes. Jason blinks, opens his mouth to the press of Roman's lips to his own, curls his tongue at the tentative slide of Roman's. The bed rocks, back and forth, the sheets shift with them from underneath.

Roman grunts against the shell of Jason’s ears when he comes, spilling deep inside of him just as Jason has asked. Jason keens softly at the feeling of his semen all hot and thick as Roman fills him up, and this finally feels familiar again. Only to be starkly reminded of how different this all is when Roman wraps a hand around Jason's own dripping erection. 

Even at their most benevolent, Jason only comes on Thomas and Dick’s cocks or not at all. 

It’s slow, teasing even when Roman drags his mouth over Jason’s skin, punctuates each one with a jerk of his wrist. Jason is unused to it all when Roman is leaving kisses from Jason’s collarbone to his throat, never nipping or sucking to leave a bruise. His grip is tight around Jason’s cock, his fist perfect for him to fuck into.

Half-lidded eyes to catch the scope of Roman’s stare, and Jason is so close to the edge. When he bites down softly on his bottom lip, the sink of his teeth down on the sweet curve, Jason swallows around a long low noise to ask. “Would you help me if you could?”

“Yes.” Roman answers without any reserve, conviction despite knowing all of his own limitations.

Jason smiles, arching up for a kiss that Roman gladly gives.

“That’s all that matters then.” Jason tells him, his last word breaking down into a mewl as he comes in Roman’s hands.

Blinking up at the ceiling, gasping on each breath, Jason wants the craving that stays long after Thomas and Dick get their fix from him. Roman is kind and sweet, feels like respite. It was nice while it lasted, Jason thinks to himself. One more for the road, Jason guesses for himself. When Jason steals away from Roman’s penthouse suite hours later, he is Talon first and foremost.

Always really, even when he gets to play a victim as convincing as this one.

Owlman was always going to make an example out of a good man with good intentions, Jason has known this from before the start.


End file.
